


Syndra Sai de Cena

by ValsadoInferno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Metafiction, Off Screen Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValsadoInferno/pseuds/ValsadoInferno
Summary: Syndra, quando jovem, prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais seria controlada.Mas a que extremos ela chegaria para manter essa promessa?
Kudos: 1





	Syndra Sai de Cena

A primeira coisa que Syndra reparou foram seus aliados.

Sempre mudando, raramente os mesmos. Sempre mudando também eram seus inimigos. Às vezes quem protegia a base com ela de um ataque estava liderando o ataque na semana seguinte.

A falta de lealdade era irritante, mas Syndra conseguia entender. Todos têm seu preço, não importa quão honrados sejam.

Logo foram as bases em si. Syndra percebeu que nem sempre estava protegendo o mesmo objetivo, nem sempre atacando o mesmo alvo.

Mas ela não se lembrava de quando mudara de aliança. Não conseguia recordar de nada antes de sair do portal.

Desorientada, Syndra se apoiou em um dos pilares da base.

E, por fim, as vozes.

“Cara, a gente tá apanhando que nem cachorro morto! Cadê você?”

“Eu juro que eu tô tentando me mexer, mas não tá respondendo!”

Eles conversavam entre si, um mais ansioso que os outros.

“É isso que dá _noob_ escolher personagem difícil!”

“Se a gente perder eu acabo com a tua raça, seu puto!”

“Perae, voltou!”

Syndra avançou, atacando tanto minions quanto campeões, e sendo ferida em resposta.

Ela sentia a energia passando por seu corpo, mas sem a habitual satisfação de provar sua superioridade.

Seus movimentos não eram seus.

Seus passos não eram seus.

Cada esfera negra era chamada independente de sua vontade.

Cada inimigo arremessado era sem sua autorização.

Syndra não movia seu corpo.

A voz ansiosa a controlava.

Não.

Não.

_Não!_

N̸̢̢͈̤̣͚̙̲̲̬̝̳̗̝̟̓̽͌͌̐̿̋̓͑̀͑̉Ã̷̧̧̛̛̜̱͔̜͇̹̙̠̻͙̱̻̞͍̰̐̀̆̌͗̎̃̾̑͑̊̈͝Ŏ̵̢̮͉̓͒̆̃̑̎͌̒͐͘͝

Ao redor do mundo, diversas telas de computador se apagaram no mesmo instante, circuitos queimados simultaneamente.

Uma dessas telas explodiu, os estilhaços atingindo imediatamente os olhos do usuário do computador em questão. A _causa mortis_ , segundo os legistas, foi uma intensa descarga elétrica que sobrecarregou seu corpo.

O popular jogo _League of Legends_ ficou inacessível por horas.

Quando os jogadores conseguiram, finalmente, voltar a logar, encontraram uma personagem a menos.


End file.
